


Taking A Liking to You

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [47]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Loki and you meeting for the first time and he takes a liking to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Liking to You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Taking A Liking to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332798) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



 

Loki hated balls that were thrown in the honor of his brother Thor. The one that he was always in the shadow of. He hated it. He hated it how maidens fell for his brother’s antics and good looks. They never really looked at him and it bothered him a lot. He looked around the room trying to see if there was anyone really worth his time. He noticed a young woman you, with long hair pinned back, dressed in a pale green dress with silver accents and a simple silver chain with a green gem dangling down from the chain. You were almost wearing his colors. The green matched, but there was no gold. He didn’t know you.  But he wanted to go over there and talk to you. He had been watching you and hadn’t noticed that you were currently walking his way.

 

You had seen Prince Loki looking at you and you had to go and see him. You couldn’t help, but be drawn in by his green eyes and you had always thought of him as different. You knew that he was training in magical abilities much like yourself, but you were learning from Odin’s wife instead because your abilities were much like hers.

 

Loki blinked a few times when you stopped in front of him.

 

“Hello.” You said softly.

 

“Hello.”

 

“I’m Y/N.” You said with a small smile. You were shy introducing yourself to the youngest prince.

 

“Loki.” He said softly.

 

You smiled a small smile. “I hope to see you around sometime.” You said before turning on your heels and walking towards his mother.

 

Loki watched you. He was going to have to learn more about you that was for sure. You were the first girl that willingly walked up to him and talk to him. He had to admit that she was a different type of maiden and he couldn’t wait to learn more about you and why you were now conversing with his mother.

 

 


End file.
